


Inundated with the fated thought of you

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Kiss, Liam is a prince, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Theo is his bodyguard, cliffhanger ending, still supernatural with altered lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: In a world ruled by different factions of the supernatural, Liam is prince of the werewolves with Scott, his brother, the king. There’s a problem rising in the kingdom, people are disappearing and there are whispers of chimeras taking people and changing them into monsters. As if that's not enough, Liam has to deal with his feelings for his infuriatingly distant bodyguard Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to Tabby for being my amazing artist for this event! Please check out her art here:
> 
> https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/635075270640074752/artwork-for-xtarmanderx-s-amazing-story-for-the
> 
> And shoutout to Autumn for being a great beta reader! This fic could not exist the way it does without the two of you.

For as long as Liam could remember, the throne room had been empty. He hadn’t been old enough to hold any memories of his parents sitting there. Scott shared stories about growing up, telling Liam about how he would crawl across the marble floors to where their mother had knelt down, calling for him. He’d sat on their laps as a toddler, invited to important meetings with his father and council. Liam yearned to remember something, but all he had were the memories of someone else and paintings on the walls. 

When Scott had grown old enough to take the throne, he’d sealed off the throne room and moved all his business affairs to another part of the castle. Liam had always wondered if it was to honor the memory of their parents, but he’d never asked. Every time Scott talked about their parents, his eyes grew sad and distant and Liam’s chest ached. 

Being king was a burden like no other and Scott had no one but the council to show him the way, sprinkled with memories of the man before him. And Liam had Scott. He shifted his gaze toward his brother, tuning back in as Scott pointed to something on a map. His best general, a powerful looking man by the name of Derek Hale, nodded in agreement and murmured something that Liam couldn’t catch, enhanced senses aside. He hated when they did it. Just because he was younger than them didn’t mean that he wasn’t entitled to know exactly what was going on. It was his kingdom, too. 

“You’re right,” Scott scratched at his beard. “Thank you for your counsel, my friend.” He clapped him on the shoulder and glanced at the other members of the council present in the room. “You’re dismissed, my friends. We will reconvene in the morning and resume our discussions.” 

Liam watched as the men steadily rose and trickled from the room, breaking out into their own conversations. He waited until the room was empty save for Scott before getting to his feet, hands shoved into his pockets. “You’ve got to stop treating me like a kid, Scott.”

“You’re still my baby brother,” the older man pointed out. His features softened as he looked at Liam and he sighed. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with-“

“The hell it isn’t!” Wrenching his hands free, Liam tossed them into the air. “You and Derek are always whispering about strategies and attacks and enough is enough! I’m going to take the throne one day, Scott! I deserve to know what the fuck is happening in our kingdom.”

“But right now, you don’t have to worry about that. You just have to attend your duties as prince and enjoy your youth. You don’t need to worry about the chimeras, Liam. Leave that for me.”

“I can help-“

“Right now, I’m handling this. Go have yourself some dinner and find something to do to take your mind off of this.” It was a clear dismissal and Liam had to clench his jaw before speaking out of turn. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he turned on his heel and marched from the meeting chamber. He’d barely made it three steps out the door before a shadow fell into step beside him. 

“You’re more pissed than usual,” an amused voice murmured. 

“Shove it, Theo. I’m not in the fucking mood.” He huffed. 

“You rarely are, little wolf.” Anger flicked to life inside Liam and he bit down on his lip, feeling the hint of fang pressing into his gum. Just because Theo was a fucking  _ inch _ taller than him meant that he teased Liam about his height every chance he got. 

“Go fuck yourself,” he muttered petulantly. With a sigh, the other werewolf grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to a halt. “What?” He snapped, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Do you want to go see Mason?” Theo asked, his expression so painfully neutral that Liam wanted to punch him for it. Why was it so damn easy for him?

“No,” he said sullenly. Mason didn’t deserve to see him in such a mood. Besides, Liam was pretty sure that he was working a shift at the flower shop in his village. “Can we just get out of here for a bit?” 

“Past the walls?” Theo’s voice dropped in volume and Liam cocked his head in consideration. It would be nice to get out of the kingdom for a while to clear his head. The further he was from Scott at the moment, the better. 

“Yeah. You want to go to the beach or the river?” He asked, dropping his arms so he could shove his hands into his pockets. 

“Whatever you want, Liam.”

“Can’t you have an opinion on anything?” Sighing, Liam pouted at the other man. He was rewarded with the slightest curve in Theo’s lips and he counted it as a victory. 

“I have plenty of opinions, little prince. You just don’t ever like what I have to say.” 

“That’s because you’re always on Scott’s side,” he huffed. 

“It’s my job to protect you, idiot.” Fair point. 

“Okay, bodyguard of mine.” Rolling his eyes, Liam turned and shuffled slowly down the hallway. “You think horses or we make a run for it?”

“Depends,” Theo murmured. “Have you gotten any better at riding since the last time we tried?” No, Liam definitely hadn’t. He’d embarrassed the hell out of himself trying to ride a horse for the first time in front of Theo and vowed never to do it again. It wasn’t his fault! He’d never liked horses and growing up, his tutors had decided it wasn’t a worthwhile skill. As long as they could teach him how to fully shift into a wolf, then he had no need to ride a horse. And it showed. He’d fallen off the horse just a few gallops into his first ride with Theo and broken his nose. When the asshole had laughed at him and tried to help him up, Liam had dislocated his shoulder and punched him square in the jaw. That was the first time that he’d realized his bodyguard was a complete and total jackass.

“No,” he sighed. “Through the gardens and shifting, then?” He guessed.

“Sounds like a plan, pup.” With a soft chuckle Theo tipped his head and they veered off down one of the side halls. A comfortable silence blanketed them and Liam was grateful for it. Unlike Mason, Theo didn’t press him for details when he wasn’t ready to give them. He was patient, knowing when he could and couldn’t push Liam’s buttons. For the past five years, Theo had gotten to know all of Liam’s little ticks. Liam didn’t know if it was part of the job description, or if somewhere deep beneath his skin he actually gave a damn about Liam. He hoped it was the latter, but Theo had always been impossible to read. 

The gardens were empty, giving them the perfect escape. Liam stripped down his clothes in the bushes while Theo kept watch, folding them neatly on a soft pile of grass. He closed his eyes and pictured the change happening, letting it manifest into reality. His limbs stretched and sprouted fur, angling down until he was resting on four paws. Panting, he poked his nose through the bush and rubbed against Theo’s calf. The other werewolf rolled his eyes and crouched down, ducking in after him. Liam turned as Theo transformed and began to dig into the soft soil, wriggling his body under the wall. As he pulled himself free, he turned and watched as a smaller black wolf slipped through the gap with ease. 

_ Show off, _ he thought to himself. Rubbing dirt from his snout, he shook the dirt from his fur and began to run. He didn’t pay attention to the direction, letting his instincts guide him. The pair stayed close to the wall until they reached the tree line and Liam broke off, ducking into the underbrush and hoping that none of the guards on watch had noticed. There was little they could do. By now, everyone knew that Liam snuck off with Theo when he could. So long as his bodyguard was with him, he could go almost anywhere he wanted. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the sandy shores of the beach. Liam tossed himself into the water and swam out a ways, ducking under as a wave came over his head. When he surfaced again, he was human and the last bit of fur was receding from his face. He looked back to find a Theo prowling along the shoreline, his ears cocked to full alertness as he paced. “Come on, Theo! You can relax for five minutes!” He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. The black wolf growled and began to change, bones breaking and realigning until Theo stood in its place. 

“How many times do I have to beg you not to yell at me?” Theo griped, wading into the water. Snapping his gaze back up to the other’s face, Liam’s cheeks grew bright red. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly.

“Whatever. You want to talk about why you dragged me all the way out here?” Theo asked, swimming out to meet him. 

“Scott’s keeping me out of the loop again. The chimeras are attacking the human villages, I know they are. But he only talks about it with Derek and his advisors and they won’t involve me. But I know what’s happening. I’m not an idiot.” Liam scowled. “Mason said people have started disappearing again.”

“Have you told Scott?” Theo asked, raising a brow. 

“Of course I did! He told me not to worry about it, that everything was being handled. It’s such bullshit! Clearly nothing is happening!” He slapped his palm angrily against the top of the water and Theo snorted. 

“The ocean didn’t do anything to you.”

“Shut up, you dick. This is serious! I know that Scott’s in charge, but not for that much longer. I deserve to know what’s going on in my kingdom, don’t I?” Liam demanded, exhaling in frustration. “Mason could be next and all Scott wants to do is sit on his ass. He won’t act or tell me what his generals are planning. They’re mine, too!”

“Stop throwing a tantrum. Did it ever occur to you that your brother was trying to protect you?”

“It’s my kingdom, Theo. People are going missing. How is keeping me out of the loop protecting me? I could be helping them find the bastards responsible, but they won’t let me!” 

“Hey.” Closing the gap between them, Theo snared Liam’s wrists between his fingers and dug in until Liam let out a whimper. “You’re wolfing out. Take a deep breath.” He murmured softly. Closing his eyes, Liam did as told and listened to the waves lapping against their waists. When he finally opened his eyes again, Theo let go of him and paddled back to put distance between them. “The sun, the moon, and the truth.” He said. 

“Doesn’t work so well anymore.” Liam sighed. He knew it was because his anchor had shifted in the last couple of years. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment, but somehow his infuriatingly distant bodyguard became his tether. They hadn’t talked about it, but Liam knew that Theo had figured it out. He wasn’t stupid. As much as Liam hated to admit it, he’d developed feelings for the man. There was no way that Theo hadn’t discovered that. He was a master at everything when it came to chemosignals and, next to Mason, he knew Liam better than anyone. But they didn’t talk about it. 

“You’ll find a new anchor.” Theo gave him a pointed look. “You want to swim laps for a bit?”

“Yeah.” Sighing, Liam put one arm in front of the other and leisurely began to swim. He stuck close to the shoreline and Theo, remembering all too well the last time he’d drifted too far out and been caught in a riptide. Theo had saved his life. He knew that was the entire point of having a bodyguard, but he felt guilty any time Theo’s life was in jeopardy because of his own. They were friends, even if Theo had a hard time acknowledging that. 

When the exhaustion began pulling at Liam’s limbs, he made his way back to shore. Sprawling across the sand on his stomach, he groaned loudly and clenched his fingers into the sand. “Tired,” he complained.

“You’re the one who had issues to work out.” Theo snorted and flopped down on the sand next to him, crossing his arms behind his head. “Ready to go home?”

“No.” Liam admitted with a small sigh. He really didn’t want to have to sit across from Scott at the dinner table and pretend everything was fine. “Do you think we can go and see Mason?” He asked, turning his head to look at Theo. “Or is that a bad idea?”

“Well, I haven’t heard anyone howling for you. Let’s do it.” Theo rolled away from him and within seconds, a black wolf was panting in his place. Liam envied the ease of his shift. With an exaggerated groan, he lifted up onto his forearms and concentrated on the change. He felt himself stretched apart and made anew, tufts of russet and deep red fur sprouting everywhere. Digging his paws into the sand, he pushed off and made his way back toward the kingdom. 

The kingdom itself was split into three sectors - humans, shapeshifters, and the market district where both could mingle. However, they weren’t intentionally segregated. Plenty from each side had moved over the centuries and the names of the districts were simply historical now. Mason lived in the shapeshifter district. Well, lived was probably putting it mildly. He was spending his nights in his ex-boyfriend’s house while his own space went through desperately needed renovations. Liam had offered him a room at the castle at least a dozen times over, but Mason had resisted. 

He and Theo blended in as they made their way through the districts, crossing paths with the occasional shifted citizen. The wolves all seemed to know who he was on instinct and backed away, heads bowed and tails tucked between their legs as Liam passed them by. He tried not to think too hard on it, slinking between houses until they’d reached Mason’s current residence. He jumped up on the door and yipped, tail wagging behind him. 

“Who the fuck is that?” He heard Mason murmur from inside. Snorting, he dropped down from the door and waited patiently for it to swing open. 

“Ten coins say it’s your boyfriend and his boyfriend,” Garrett answered from further in the house. Liam bared his teeth at that. Mason opened the door a moment later and Liam slipped between his legs, growling as he spied Garrett walking out of his bedroom. “Called it.”

“I’m not paying you for being right.” Mason rolled his eyes. “Hey, Liam. Theo.” He greeted, closing the door behind them. Liam ignored him and trotted down the hall, shoving into Garrett’s room. 

“If you chew on my clothes, I’ll stab you. Theo or no Theo,” Garrett said. The threat didn’t phase him. Liam could kick his ass in the blink of an eye and no one would really blame him for it. He shifted back and tugged on a pair of shorts and a faded top, stretching his arms behind his head as he walked back to the living room. “You know, the least you could do is bring your own clothes and stop stealing mine.” Garrett complained as he flopped down on the couch. 

“Nice to see you, too.” Liam rolled his eyes and approached Mason, pulling him into a hug. “Hey.”

“You smell like the ocean.” Mason muttered against the side of his neck. “Beach day?”

“Had some anger to work out. We were safe.” He promised, pulling back. “How have things been here in the village?”

“Depends on the day of the week.” Garrett answered. “Shit has kind of hit the fan. Someone else went missing last week, just a few miles from here.”

“Who?” Liam felt the bile climbing his throat. 

“His name was Lucas, I think. Another body showed up at the wall this morning. Young woman.” 

“Scott didn’t tell you any of this?” Mason raised a brow at him. Numb, Liam shook his head and shot Theo a look. His bodyguard, who had remained in wolf form, didn’t look the least bit phased. “Five bodies were returned this week. The word  _ failure  _ was carved into each of their chests, except the last one. It said  _ traitor _ across her forehead.”

“How did you find out all of this?” Liam croaked. 

“Deaton and I examined the bodies.” Mason’s answer made perfect sense, but Liam needed a moment to digest it. Why were the druids interested in the bodies? Did they think it would help?

“Find anything?”

“Same as all the others. Their blood isn’t red anymore when they die. It’s like it’s corrupt or something, it’s silver and metallic.” Mason scratched the back of his neck. “Most of them were the people who have been taken recently, but the girl with her forehead carved went missing nearly three years ago.”

“None of this makes any sense.” Liam muttered. “Why are they killing people?”

“Maybe they were going to sell out their location,” Garrett suggested. 

“But we know they’re hiding up in the mountains. They’re in a network of caves or hiding in underground tunnels.” Liam argued. “None of this makes any sense. How the hell is someone getting into the kingdom undetected? How are they sneaking bodies out?”

“I don’t think any of us have the answers.” Mason sighed and led them both into the living room, sitting at the foot of Garrett’s couch. 

“If we did, I doubt we would still be alive. The chimeras don’t exactly leave witnesses.” Garrett said, crossing his arms behind his head. “So, what really brings you to our neck of the woods?”

“Bad day with Scott. I needed to cool down before I came to see Mason.” He confessed, dropping down to the floor with a sigh. Theo curled up beside him, chin resting on his paws. “I just wish he included me in important discussions, you know? I shouldn’t have to keep finding out important details from Mason.”

“Maybe he’s protecting you,” Garrett echoed Theo’s sentiment and Liam clenched his jaw.

“Keeping the truth from me isn’t protection. I’m going to lead this kingdom, I have every right to know what’s going on.”

“Or maybe Scott is trying to take responsibility for all of it since it’s happening under his rule and he doesn’t want to burden you with it.” Mason offered up, shrugging a shoulder. “Have you sat down and actually talked to him about this?”

“...no.” Liam admitted sullenly. Talking with Scott was the rational thing to do which meant it was at the bottom of Liam’s to-do list. “He treats me like I’m a child.”

“He doesn’t want anything to happen to you,” Garrett corrected. “You did almost die when you were kids. Isn’t that why he hired Theo for you?” A blush stained Liam’s cheeks and he gave a jerky nod. Berserkers. Right. They’d nearly claimed his life as a child and Scott had been unbearable in the aftermath. As Liam had grown older things had improved, but he still felt his brother’s shadow hanging over him, trying to watch every move.

“Just talk to him, Liam. Be an adult about this.” Biting down on his lip, he nodded at Mason. “You’re going to be in charge in no time, maybe even a few years from now. Do you really want a strained relationship with Scott to complicate things?”

“He just thinks he knows better than me about everything.”

“I don’t have a family, but isn’t that what siblings do? Annoy the shit out of each other and be protective and overbearing and shit?” Garrett commented with a chuckle. “Sounds like a normal sibling relationship.”

“This is exactly why I don’t come to you guys for advice. You all end up agreeing with Theo and he agrees with Scott.” Liam hated being outnumbered, especially by his friends. Snorting, Theo’s tail thumped once against the floor and he stretched himself out. “Laugh it up, asshole.”

“You two really are boyfriends.” Garrett’s comment struck a chord and Liam bit down on his lip again. He wished they were. 

“Since you’re cooling down from Scott, do you and Theo want to stay for dinner?” Mason asked, rubbing his palms against his knees. “Garrett and I were going to make spaghetti. I found this new bottle of wine in the market that I’ve been dying to try.”

“Yeah, why not? We can give Theo a doggy bowl.” Liam grinned, shaking his head as Theo turned and nipped at his wrist. “You’re the one who won’t change back. How else are you going to eat?” He asked, smirking as Theo bared his teeth at him. While this conversation certainly didn’t change what had happened with Scott, it did give Liam some added peace of mind. He’d talk to his brother the next day and they’d sort things out. At least he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen by the time they returned to the castle. Liam could almost breathe a sigh of relief.  _ Almost.  _ As he turned down the corridor to his bedroom, he found Scott propped up against the door frame and the color drained from his face.  _ Shit.  _ His stomach filled with dread as he saw his brother and his throat bobbed. “Hey, Scott.” He whispered.

“I was worried about you.” Scott sighed, pushing off the frame of the door and bridging the gap between them. His arms wrapped around Liam, crushing him fiercely against his chest. Wheezing, Liam struggled in his grasp and didn’t draw breath until Scott let go of him.

“What was that for? I was visiting Mason, it wasn’t like I was dying in the woods.” Liam said, rubbing at his ribs. “I was only gone for a few hours.”

“Berserkers attacked one of the outer villages tonight.” Scott’s eyes were filled with concern and Liam’s stomach dropped. “No one knew where you and Theo were.”

“How many dead?” Liam croaked.

“Seventeen. They came out of nowhere.” Liam shut his eyes tight, drawing in a ragged breath. Flashes of the bony monstrosities played behind his eyelids and he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. 

“Shit. What else happened?” He asked. “Were the berserkers handled?”

“One managed to escape, but the other two were put down. Tomorrow morning, I’d like you to go and visit the naguals and meet with their leader. Someone there is controlling these things. They’ve never been organized and naguals are the only ones they seem to listen to. Are you up for the journey?” Scott asked, one brow arching.

“To be an ambassador?” Liam whispered, his eyes going wide. “O-of course. Does Queen Eréndira know that you’re sending me?”

“I sent word with an envoy a few hours ago. You will go with Brett and Theo as your bodyguards and stay the night, getting whatever information that you can. It’s important that you remain in her good graces, Liam. I do not want her to believe that we are suspecting her or her staff of any foul play. It could be anyone in her kingdom that has a strong enough tie to the berserkers.”

“I won’t let you down.” Liam promised. “Not that I’m not grateful, but why are you sending me now? Surely there are plenty of other ambassadors.”

“You’re the crown prince. It’s about time you started fulfilling that duty.” Scott offered him a crooked smile. “Derek might have told me that I was being a little too hard on you after our meeting. And he was right. I can’t keep you in the dark like this.”

“I was a little hard on you,” Liam said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just want to be helpful, Scott. They’re my people, too.” He reminded.

“I know. I just...sometimes I look at you and all I see is my kid brother. Not that you’re a kid,” he added as Liam started to scowl, “but you’re still young. Innocent. The crown...it’s a heavy thing, Liam. You’re constantly having to watch your every word and move, play nice with the people who upset you the most, and things like that. I wish I could protect you from it forever.”

“One day, you’re going to step down and it’ll be my place to become king. I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but I  _ want  _ to be involved. You don’t have to handle it all on your own.” Liam smiled softly and Scott wrapped him in a hug, kissing the side of his head.

“When did you get so damn smart?” He asked, chuckling softly. “What do you even need me for?”

“A lot of things. And hey, I’m sorry about tonight. I just needed to blow off some steam and Theo and I went to see Mason and Garrett”

“Didn’t they break up?”

“Mason’s house is undergoing some renovations and he’s been sleeping on the couch.” Liam admitted. Scott pulled him back by the shoulders, quirking a brow.

“Why doesn’t he just come and stay with us?”

“Because…” Liam paused, lips twisting in a frown. That wasn’t a terrible idea. And with chimera and now berserker attacks on the rise, the castle was the safest place that Mason could be. It would certainly give him some peace of mind. “Really?”

“I’ll get him a room set up for when you return from your ambassador’s trip. Meet me bright and early in the great hall, we’ve got to discuss a few things before you leave. Have a good night, little bro. Love you.” Affectionately ruffling his hair, Scott released him and headed down the hall. Liam grinned and disappeared into his bedroom, eager to fall asleep. 

-

_ Liam had barely closed his eyes before he opened them to a new surrounding. Sunlight filtered through the treetops and he heard the trickle of a stream in the distance. The scent of wildflowers tickled his nose and he turned toward it, eyes widening a fraction. Theo was leaning against a tree behind him, face tilted up toward the sunlight. He looked peaceful. It was such a rare state that Liam took his time studying him, trying to commit the picture to memory.  _

_ “You know,” Theo drawled out without looking, “I bet your hands will do a better job mapping out this moment for you.” He turned blazing gold eyes down and Liam was helpless but to step forward. Desire rippled through him and he walked barefoot across the grass, rooting himself to the spot a few inches from Theo. “What?” His bodyguard asked, quirking a brow.  _

_ “Just…” Liam shook his head, unable to put it into words. This was his fantasy and he would damn well do what he pleased. Surging forward, he put his hands on Theo’s shoulders and met his mouth in a hungry kiss.  _

_ Hands gripped at his waist and his clothes seemed to just disappear, leaving him bare in front of the other man. Fangs dug into his lower lip and he groaned, sucking on Theo’s tongue to draw out a whimper. Heat coiled in his belly, simmering urgently under his skin, but Theo’s hands didn’t stray from his hips. He pressed himself flush against the other man and panted into his mouth, breaking from the kiss so he could trail kisses down his neck.  _

_ “Slow down,” Theo chuckled and smoothed a hand down his spine. “You always want to rush these things.” _

_ “I just want you.” Liam said, nipping at Theo’s elevated pulse and soothing the sting with his tongue. “Is that such a crime?” _

_ “Not here,” Theo said. Liam’s heart skipped at that. He knew this wasn’t real, that he had to be dreaming to have Theo wanting him like this, but it felt real enough. If only Dream Theo’s counterpart felt the same way.  _

_ “Don’t ruin the fun,” Liam said as he rocked his hips against Theo’s and made them both groan.  _

_ He wanted to slow down as requested, but he couldn’t fight his hunger. Theo met him with each thrust, swearing softly into his mouth and drinking his moans with a depraved smirk painted on his lips. They didn’t stop pulling at each other, marking the other’s throats and giving in to their possessive natures. Liam let his inner wolf take the lead, claiming Theo as he came just like he did in all of his dreams. And when the older man nudged him back at the end of it all, he felt the same empty pang in his chest. None of this was real.  _

_ “Don’t look at me like that,” Theo said as they flopped to the grass and he gathered Liam in his arms. “You’ll make a guy think he has performance issues.” _

_ “Ha.” Rolling his eyes, Liam snuggled into his chest. His fingers found their way to Theo’s skin and slowly worked their way across it, mapping the planes of his skin. A million thoughts ran through his head, but none of them seemed to find their way off his tongue. But he didn’t need to worry. Theo still knew him best.  _

_ “You’re awful quiet,” he murmured against the top of Liam’s head. His fingers slowly moved through Liam’s hair and his inner wolf rumbled with pleasure. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” It was a simple request, but it still made his heart beat faster.  _

_ “I’m nervous about tomorrow. What if I screw things up with the nagual kingdom?” He whispered.  _

_ “You won’t. Eréndira has a son your age, doesn’t she?” Theo asked, the tips of his fingers brushing across Liam’s brow.  _

_ “Yeah.” Rowan was a few months younger than Liam and twice as cocky. He also wasn’t bad on the eyes. If Theo hadn't completely stolen his heart, the other prince might have been a strong contender. But everyone seemed to pale in comparison to his bodyguard. “What does he have to do with anything?” _

_ “His mother won’t expect someone with years of wisdom and poised words. She knows what to expect of someone your age. Any mistakes can be easily brushed aside. Just try not to insult her and you’ll be fine.” Letting out a soft chuckle, Theo pressed warm lips to his forehead and Liam closed his eyes. The Theo in his dreams was everything he wanted. Caring, calming, and gentle. He wished his Theo was the same way.  _

_ “I guess you’re right,” he conceded after a moment. “And it’ll only be for a day. Besides, she and her family aren’t capable of hurting others.”  _

_ “I wouldn’t go that far,” Theo murmured.  _

_ “What do you mean?” He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up above Theo.  _

_ “They may be royalty, but you and I both know that Rowan can be bloodthirsty when he wants to be.” Theo had a point. The other prince’s last ball had ended with multiple fights breaking out. Maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to speculate. As his thoughts began to wander, Theo slid out from under him and Liam whined from the loss. “You should dream of things that aren’t me.” He said, his clothes materializing on his body.  _

_ “But I like dreaming of you.” Liam argued, sitting up and pouring at the older boy. “I like it here.” _

_ “Here, your bedroom, that time on your throne…” Theo ticked off, sending him a wicked smirk. With a blush staining his cheeks, Liam quickly shook his head.  _

_ “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I love being with you. Even if it’s all in my head.” He admitted. Something sad flickered in Theo’s eyes and before you could comment, it was locked away and replaced with false sentiments.  _

_ “Sometimes the things in your head stem from a truth in reality. You don’t think I care about you?” Theo raised a brow.  _

_ “I think you’re too afraid to admit to it.” Liam sighed, flopping onto his back. “Which isn’t fair because I’m in love with you and-“ When he lifted his head, he was alone in the forest.  _

-

“I’m going to throw up.” Liam declared as he leaned against the side of the ship. Theo let out a soft snort and Brett chuckled on his other side. “Assholes, both of you.” He growled out. 

“You’re going to be fine, your royal pipsqueak. You’ve been here a hundred times.” Brett said, settling a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezing the side of his neck. “The queen and her family love you and Scott.”

“They love everyone,” Liam muttered. 

“Not berserkers, chimeras, or wendigos.” Theo helpfully added. Growling at him, Liam focused on trying to anchor himself and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he wolfed out in front of the royal family. He straightened his spine and opened his eyes, looking to the dock they were approaching. There were guards lining it and a carriage waited for them at the end. He briefly wondered if the horses pulling it were shifters, but dismissed it just as quickly. Enslaving shifters had been outlawed decades back. It was one of his parents' first decisions when they’d ascended to the throne. 

Stepping back, he walked to the plank and waited for it to be lowered. Brett slid into place in front of him and Theo was at his back, both a comforting presence. In what felt like no time at all, the ship was docked and they were making their way to the carriage. Liam couldn’t help but peer around Brett, a relieved smile forming as he saw a dark-haired boy stick his head out. Was it just Rowan then? The knot of tension in his stomach began to detangle. Brett steppes dutifully to the side and Liam hauled himself into the carriage, grinning at the green-eyed boy. “Didn’t expect to see you,” he said as he made himself comfortable. 

“Didn’t your brother tell you to greet me with respect?” Rowan chuckled, reaching out with a tanned hand to grasp Liam by the forearm. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you.” Liam smiled brightly. Rowan’s fingers lingered on his arm before they fell away, a satisfied smirk forming. Heat flooded Liam’s stomach and he fought the blush rising to his cheeks. 

“You’ve grown, pup. Lot more muscle than when I last saw you.”

“I’m not a pup.” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “Anyhow, you’re younger than me.”

“Age ain’t nothing but a number.” Rowan quipped lightly. “But seriously, it’s good to see you. It’s been, what, six months now?”

“The last ball you hosted.” Liam said. As the guards announced the road was secure, Brett and Theo squeezed into the carriage with them. 

“Was that the holiday one?” Rowan asked, letting out a hum. He tipped his head back in thought and Liam’s inner wolf stirred. He vividly remembered marking that throat with his teeth, sucking bruises against his skin as they’d hidden beneath an arch behind a tapestry. His pants tightened and Theo let out a low rumble, breaking the silence of the carriage. “What’s up?” Rowan blinked back to awareness, seeming confused. 

“Nothing.” Brett said, coughing to hide his laugh. “So, what’s planned for today?”

“Meeting with mom, maybe seeing dad if he’s got a minute, and then we’ve got the day to ourselves. I thought I’d introduce you guys to my consort.” 

“I’m sorry, your what?” Liam blurted, eyes going wide. 

“Been a while since we’ve talked.” Rowan scratched behind his ear and offered a smug grin. “I’ve got a consort. As soon as we’re old enough, I’m going to marry him.”

“When did this happen?” Theo asked, raising a brow. “Last we knew, you were enjoying getting yourself off with everyone who moved.”

_ “Almost _ everyone.” Rowan chuckled. “I seem to remember trying to persuade you into my bed a number of times and it never worked. Brett, too.”

“Theo and I are just too committed to the job.” Brett said, slinging his arm back behind Liam’s shoulders. “Don’t feel bad. As long as I’ve known him, Theo’s never had eyes for anyone.”

“What a shame.” Rowan said, his gaze dropping briefly to meet Liam’s. He tried not to squirm out of discomfort. Unfortunately, the other boy knew all about his crush on his bodyguard. It probably had to do with Liam crying out Theo’s name with Rowan’s lips wrapped around him. 

“So, the afternoon to ourselves?” Liam asked, his voice a pitch higher than he would have liked. “Aside from your consort, what else are we going to do?”

“Liam,” Rowan purred with a dark smirk, “I didn’t know you wanted a threesome.” His mouth fell open, brain stalling out. Beside him, Theo went rigid. 

“You know that isn’t what he meant.” Theo said. 

“Hey, he’s the one who said it-“ Rowan started. One of the horses pulling the carriage whinnied and the four of them straightened at once. 

“You guys-“ Liam began. The words were stolen from his mouth as something slammed against the carriage, knocking the breath out of him. His fingers dig into Theo and Brett’s thighs to steady himself. “What the-“ Claws tore open the side of the carriage and a scream lodged inside his throat.  _ No.  _

Boned claws ripped the window as a whole from the carriage and Liam paled. The dead eyes of a berserker peered into the carriage, its bones clicking together as it studied them. Before he could scream, Theo launched himself at their attacker and they tumbled from the carriage. Swearing through his teeth, Brett hauled Liam across his lap and kept him pressed against the door. Rowan crouched across from them, eyes glowing an unnatural shade of bronze. 

The carriage continued on, though Liam could feel it slowing down. Beyond the roaring in his ears, he could hear the clash of swords against bone as the royal guard fought back. They hit a hard bump and the door behind him swung open, sending Liam to the ground. He rolled a few feet, desperately trying to tuck himself into a ball to minimize his injuries. He lifted his head and met the clawed hands of the enemy. Bones scraped across his cheek and he jerked back, scrambling to get his legs back under himself. A snarl escaped from his left and he ducked down just in time, feeling Theo’s heavy paws dance along his back. The black wolf cut down the berserker that had focused on Liam and he swiveled his head around, searching for Brett and Rowan. 

The first was half shifted, arms up to brace himself as a berserker slashed down at him. The other prince was ducking around the tattered remains of the carriage, narrowly avoiding capture. He managed to get distance between them and turned, fangs dropping into his mouth as fur started to sprout across his skin. Liam knew that he needed to run. That he needed to get himself as far from the action as he could. But he was frozen in suspense, watching the young nagual tear himself apart and rebuild anew. His fangs lengthened into tusks, growing together until they were two that had curved under his mouth. A trunk sprouted from his face and the fur receded from his skin, hardening into something that made Liam think of leather. 

_ A fucking elephant.  _

He whipped around to stare at the rest of the nagual warriors. Most had shifted into their true form. Larger wolves, felines, and other mammals were driving the berserkers back toward the woods they’d come from. He’d heard whispers of their ability to shapeshift into whatever they pleased, but it was another thing entirely to see it in action. Breath stolen from his lungs, he huddled in on himself and watched as the berserkers beat a hasty retreat. He wasn’t aware of how long he’d been sitting there, sucking in shaky breath after shaky breath, until Theo knelt down in front of him. 

“You okay?” He asked, thumbs lightly pressing into Liam’s knees. Yanking his head up, he nodded and tried to tell his heart to stop pounding so hard in his chest. “It’s okay, Liam. You’re safe.” He said, lifting a hand and sweeping his fingers across Liam’s cheekbone. He wanted to laugh and ask why now of all times Theo chose to be soft, but bright red caught his attention and he stared down at the blood. 

“T-They-“ He stammered out, digging his nails into the hard ground. 

“Sh, they’re gone now.” Theo promised softly. He collected Liam in his arms without another word, lifting him up. “How far until we reach the castle?”

“Another mile or two.” A guard answered. 

“What’s the plan if they come back?” Brett asked, coming to stand on Liam’s other side. He wordlessly reached for him and before he could protest, Theo was handing him over. Theo shifted back into a wolf, his entire body tense and alert as he circled Brett’s feet. 

“We form a unit around our princes and escort them to safety.” Another guard answered. Liam belatedly remembered Rowan and looked around for the other boy. He’d shifted back, blood running down one of his arms. He smiled bitterly as he caught Liam’s gaze and shrugged one shoulder. 

“Your highness-” Someone started. 

“I know.” In the blink of an eye, he’d shifted into a black panther and silently prowled forward. The other warriors formed a close ring around them and they began to walk along the road. Everyone was tense and quiet, putting Liam further on edge. 

“You okay?” Brett murmured against his ear. 

“No. What the fuck was that?” He asked. “And why…” The words wouldn’t form on his tongue and he dropped his gaze down to Theo and Rowan, who were walking side by side. 

“Don’t think anyone wanted to see their naked prince and your bodyguard parading down the streets. Better safe than sorry.” Brett answered with a low chuckle. 

“Casualties?”

“None. A few might need stitches, but nothing life threatening.” Brett assured, easing the knot of dread in his stomach. “We got lucky.” Liam could only nod, his mind still spinning. 


	3. Chapter 3

The castle loomed in the distance, growing closer as the minutes passed. Liam wanted to feel excited, but the coiled dread in his stomach refuses to dissipate. Every sound in the surrounding forest made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wasn’t alone. The entire guard was tense, remaining eerily silent as they marched toward safety. He didn’t release the breath he was holding until they were behind castle walls and entering the main foyer. 

“Rowan?!” A woman’s voice greeted them and Brett set Liam down, bowing his head. He watched as the queen lifted her skirts and ran down the stairwell, waving off the guards in her path. Rowan shifted just in time for her to throw her arms around him and he ducked his face against her shoulder, taking a deep breath. 

“We’re all okay. The carriage was attacked, but Theo saved us.” He told her. 

“Then he has my gratitude and a life debt.” Soft brown eyes dropped to Theo and then trailed to Liam. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, your highness.” Liam dipped his head. Strong fingers curled under his jaw and tilted his face up. 

“Erén, Liam. I’ve known you since you were in diapers.” She smiled softly, though it faltered as she studied his face. “Leonardo will escort you to your rooms. You all deserve a rest and to get cleaned up. We’ll speak at lunch.”

“Yes ma’am.” Liam said. A guard stepped forward and he left with his bodyguards, walking up the stairs and to their chambers. He wasn’t surprised that Theo and Brett didn’t leave his room to go get cleaned up. The pair sat down on the floor outside the bathroom while Liam went into the shower. He scrubbed and scrubbed the blood from his skin, pushing back the flashes of terror each time he closed his eyes. When his skin was pink and ached, he forced himself out from under the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Clothes were waiting across his bed and he grabbed them, turning just in time to see Brett disappear into the bathroom. 

“Who brought these?” He asked, dropping his towel and getting dressed. 

“One of the guards. Come sit down.” Theo said, gesturing to the spot Brett had vacated. Wordlessly, Liam did as told. He stretched out on his side and settled his head in Theo’s lap. Fine tremors ran through him. With a deep sigh, Theo’s fingers ran through the damp strands of hair and lightly massaged his scalp. “Close your eyes and get a little rest.”

“Not sure I can after that,” Liam said while obediently closing his eyes. The adrenaline had left his system and drained him, but that didn’t mean he could sleep on command. Theo’s hand in his hair lulled him into a sense of comfort and before he knew it, he was falling to slumber. 

-

_ They were in the ruins of a castle this time. Liam felt like a child as he ducked behind a half crumpled wall, trying to hold his breath. On the other side, he could hear the berserker creaking along. Bile rose to his throat, a scream just behind it, and he prayed that he would meet his end quick.  _

_ “Liam?” Theo’s voice made his eyes widen and he clapped his hands over his mouth. He wasn’t going to scream. He wasn’t going to make a sound. “Liam.” The voice came closer this time, speaking from directly over the wall. He hid his face down against his knees as a sob tore through him. “You’re safe here with me.”  _

_ “The-they’re here.” He choked, his heart racing. Gentle hands gripped at his forearms and he found himself pulled onto his feet. He looked around quickly, but the berserker was gone. Only Theo stood with him in the castle ruins. “They were just here…” _

_ “It was just a nightmare. It’s over now.” Theo assured, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re okay.” The pads of his fingers brushed across Liam’s cheek and a shudder rippled through him. It was right where the berserker had scratched him. “Thought I was going to lose you.” _

_ “No. You saved me. You always do.” Chest to chest, with their hearts beating in unison, Liam could finally relax. His eyes fell shut and Theo guided his head back, warm breath puffing across his lips.  _

_ “Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want this.” _

_ “I can’t.” A pause. “I won’t.” That was all his dream bodyguard needed before their lips touched. Theo kept the kiss soft and slow, his fingers stroking along Liam’s face and the back of his neck. There was no urgency this time, no desperate need to undress and take the other apart. Liam swayed into the safety of the other man and his breath stuttered as their lips broke the connection.  _

_ “You need to be more careful. I can’t lose you,” Theo told him. Liam just wished that was true.  _

-

“Hey.” Something jostled his ankle and Liam groaned, slowly lifting his head from Theo’s lap. Brett was looking down at him, face knitted with concern. “You could have taken the bed for your nap.”

“I slept?” Liam asked, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Long enough for me to shower and get dressed. Thought he was asleep, too.” Brett nodded at Theo. 

“Meditating.” Theo answered, fingers still carding through Liam’s hair. “He’s right, little wolf. You should take the bed and get some more rest. We’ll wake you again when it’s time for lunch.”

“Do you think I need to send a message to Scott about what happened?” He sat upright, stifling a yawn against the back of his hand. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Brett said, offering a hand. He let the taller boy get him into his feet and shuffled toward the bed, falling forward with a quiet groan. As he started to drift off, he heard the quiet whispers of the other men. 

“...don’t toy with his emotions. You know he’s in love with you.” Brett was saying. 

“I’m not.”

“Just be careful-“

“Like you were?”

“Liam never loved me like he loves you, Theo. Don’t try and turn this around.”

“I know. But this isn’t love. It’s infatuation and…” Theo’s voice trailed off and Liam succumbed to the dark a second time. 

-

By the time they made it downstairs for lunch, Liam was starving. His stomach rumbled with displeasure and Brett and Theo both chuckled, ignoring his scowls as they entered the dining hall. Rowan and his mother were already seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. There was a boy that Liam didn’t recognize sitting next to Rowan, focused completely on the conversation. He didn’t move or seem to realize they had arrived until they were taking their seats across the table. He had damp, dark colored hair and stormy blue eyes that reminded Liam of an ocean. Smiling slightly, he gently tugged at Rowan’s sleeve and nodded across the table. 

“Sorry, sorry. Liam and friends, meet Rian. My consort.” Rowan smirked and leaned over, kissing the ear of the person next to him. “Better?” He murmured. 

“Much.” Rian said, glancing up at him. His eyes reflected traces of green and gold that slowly faded. 

“Magic?” Liam breathed out in wonder. 

“My gift to him.” Rowan answered, slouching back in his chair and drumming his fingers across the table. 

“Apparently I know next to nothing about your kind.” Liam said, his cheeks heating up. “You can give magic?”

“Not quite.” Erén laughed softly. “When we’ve found our mates, a bond forms and we connect through our senses. Rian was born deaf and Rowan has enhanced his ability to hear.”

“That’s…” Liam was left speechless. He hadn’t known such a thing was possible. But Brett and Theo didn’t bat an eye.

“Did you not pay attention during your history lessons?” Rowan chuckled. “It only works when I’m close to him. But we feel what the other feels and hear what the other hears and see what the other can see. It’s more than just a bond.”

“I paid attention!” Cheeks burning, Liam whipped his head toward the queen. “I swear I did!”

“But you have questions about us and our kind. I can see it.” Her smile was gentle and motherly. “You may ask them.”

“I know that you are shapeshifters like us. But you can turn into anything.” 

“Not anything,” Rowan corrected with a lazy grin. “Well, anything until we turn eighteen. Then we choose a more permanent form. It’s part of our claiming ritual.”

“Claiming?”

“We can be light or we can be dark. We’re claimed by our true nature under the moon on our eighteenth birthday.”

“And both can live in harmony?” Liam asked. 

“We can. It’s not as simple as good or evil like you might be thinking.” Erén explained. “It ties us to nature in different ways. For the dark, they are more attuned to the destructive forces of nature. The light can hear the whispers of wind through the trees. There is a balance among our people. One cannot exist without the other.”

“It’s tied to your god, isn’t it? The claiming ritual?” Theo asked. Liam turned, raising a brow at him, and his bodyguard cleared his throat. “It’s said that you meet your god and look into the mirror on his chest and it shows the reflection of who you are.”

“If you believe in that sort of thing,” Rowan scoffed. 

“Rowan-“

“I’m just saying, mom.” He waved a hand dismissively. 

“Are you…?” Liam trailed off, looking uncertainly at Rian. 

“Born a human. Raised in one of the outer villages with my family. Rowan and I met when he was chasing chickens through my yard. I thought he was an animal and I was going to kill him.” Rian grinned. 

“Then I shifted and I was going to yell at him and got a look at him. Fell head over heels and never looked back.” Rowan smirked and Rian shook his head. 

“I still wanted to kill him. Hit him with the broom I was carrying and told him to be gone. He came back the next day with flowers and a dead rabbit.” 

“I was  _ trying _ to woo him. I clearly failed.” Rowan smiled sheepishly, a rosy color staining his cheeks. 

“Somehow, none of that surprises me.” Liam said. “Okay. So you can shift and you can share a bond with your mate. But what about…” He trailed off a second time, feeling unsure of himself. Brett’s foot nudged against his own and Theo’s knee pressed to his. “What about the berserkers?”

“It’s been decades since we’ve been able to control them.” Erén’s lips thinned. 

“You could control them?” Liam breathed out. How had he never known this? “Scott mentioned they listened to you…”

“Once upon a time. My father’s father was the last king who could control them. Who...made them.” She said carefully. “Our people revolted against it and cut off my grandfather’s head to put an end to it. The ways of controlling them were hidden by our druids so that no one would ever be able to make more or try and control them and build an army. But a few years ago, our vault was broken into and the scrolls were stolen. Then again just the other month.”

“Any idea who is behind this?” Brett asked softly.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Kate Argent. A former hunter from your kingdom if I’m not mistaken.”

“Banished for breaking the code. But she was human last I checked.” Theo said, a strain in his voice. 

“Somehow, she convinced one of our own to turn her. It goes against everything we believe in.” Erén’s voice sharpened and Liam tried not to bristle. Right. Pure bloods. “She has broken our covenant and will be punished by our laws.”

“Are you leading a raid against her?” Liam asked, leaning forward on his elbows. “We can help.”

“You already did. When she forced the berserkers to turn their attention to you this morning, a few of my men were able to find her lair. Now that we have her scent, it’s a matter of hours before we have her in our possession. She will stand trial for her crimes and be put to death when she’s found guilty.”

“So we can go home.” Brett said, flicking his gaze over to Theo and Liam. “Report that the guilty party has been discovered and the kingdoms have nothing else to fear.”

“There will still be those that exist in the wild. And if Kate passed on our secrets, there is still a threat. But the immediate threat has been found. By the time you set sail in the morning, she will be in our cells.” Erén told them. 

“Could she shift her way out? Like you do?” Liam inquired. 

“No. Turned naguals cannot shift into animals as we do. Their faces may change and they can grow claws, resembling what they could become if they had been born, but the transformation itself can never take place.” 

“Now that we’ve discussed this, can we eat?” Rowan asked, slouching back in his chair. “I’d really like to spend the rest of my afternoon entertaining our guests.”

“Of course.” Smiling fondly at her son, Erén lifted a hand and servants entered the room. Wine glasses were set on the table and Liam bit down on his lip, glancing at the older woman. “I won’t tell Scott if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“What will happen next? The berserker attacks on our people...will they stop?” He asked softly. 

“We hope so. While we cannot stop the attacks in the wild, we can be certain that the groups attacking villages are no more. The rest will be driven back into the wilderness and they will go their separate ways, as they have for years and years. You don’t need to worry anymore, Liam. They aren’t going to come for you or your people. If anyone dares try this again, then we will be ready.” The certainty in her voice led Liam to believing her wholeheartedly. If any royalty was to be trusted, Erén would be at the top of his list. She’d been nothing but kind to him his entire life and had been transparent with every move her kingdom made. Scott was her biggest fan and Liam could understand why. 

“Thank you for your hospitality and for the reassurance.” He said, bowing his head to her. 

“Anything for the wolves. Despite our differences, our kingdoms have been strong allies for a long time.” She smiled warmly. “Now, how do we feel about venison for lunch?”

-

“I can’t believe this.” Liam slouched down against the desk in the captain’s quarters and yawned. “All I want to do is sleep for the next ten days or so.”

“We told you that it was a bad idea.” Theo murmured, not looking the least bit sympathetic. 

“How was I supposed to know that Rowan wanted to stay out all night celebrating?” Liam asked, groaning and pressing his forehead to the cool wooden surface. “I thought it would just be a couple of drinks with the warriors, not an event.”

“You’ve known Rowan his entire life. Since when has he ever done anything halfway?” Brett pointed out, sounding far too amused. Flipping him off, Liam let out a small whine and closed his eyes. 

“Make it stop,” he begged. Warm fingers wrapped around the nape of his neck and the pain finally began to ease. “Thank you,” he said as he relaxed under Theo’s grip.

“Don’t get used to it,” his bodyguard chuckled. “We’ll be home within the hour.”

“I slept that long?” Liam frowned, glancing at Brett for confirmation. He’d all but stumbled aboard the ship that morning and passed out in the captain’s quarters at his dining table. It had felt like a fifteen minute nap, not hours of rest. “Gods, I’m dying,” he croaked.

“Not yet. Scott still might kill you when we arrive.” Theo said, sounding just a bit too happy about that. Liam tried to throw an elbow into his ribs, but the other man was faster and slipped back out of reach. “You should start making yourself presentable. A bath and a fresh change of clothes.”

“Sure, mom.” Rolling his eyes, Liam got up and let out a whine as the ship rocked. “Death. I’m dying.”

“Dramatic.” Theo’s fingers rested against his elbow. In the blink of an eye, he was being escorted into a bathroom and water started running from the shower. “In,” Theo instructed as he released the handle and stepped back. Cheeks flush with color, he stripped down obediently and did as told. The shock of cold water made him splutter and whine, but Theo’s chuckle let him know that this was no accident.

“I’m going to see you hang for this treatment.” He grumbled, grabbing a bar of soap and lathering himself up. There was no answer. Sighing, he adjusted the water to lukewarm and bathed as quickly as he could. When he stepped out, Theo handed him a towel. Still silence. Liam felt as though something very important had transpired and he’d somehow missed it. “Theo…?”

“I’ll go and get your clothes, stay here.” He said before slipping from the room. Liam turned over what he’d said, frowning. This wasn’t the first time that he’d made jokes at how Theo treated him. Liam loved that he didn’t honor his title, treating him like anyone else in the kingdom. Why was this any different? Perhaps Theo had other things on his mind. 

He shook himself from his thoughts and rubbed the towel against his head, sighing. He needed to put something on his stomach before he faced Scott. If his brother saw him hungover, he would no doubt chastise him and make a comment that his behavior was unbecoming for leadership. Liam would need to be more careful in the future, especially when it came to spending time with Rowan. He loved his friend, but the other boy had zero impulse control. 

He dressed when Theo returned, frowning as his bodyguard excused himself to go to the deck and left him alone with Brett. “Did I do something?” He asked, taking a seat at the table. Shrugging, the other werewolf slid a bowl of fruit across the table and his stomach rolled a little. “Ugh.”

“Eat and sober up, pup.” Brett grinned and set a piece of bread down next to the bowl. “You’ve got a long day of paperwork ahead of you.”

“Is this the life of an ambassador? Because it sucks.” Liam said, peeling an orange.

“You’ll need to write a report about trip expenses, what you learned, and an incident report about the attack on the carriage.”

“How do you even know these things?”

“Because, unlike you, I pay attention when Scott speaks.” Brett teased. 

“I listen!” Liam protested, his ears turning pink. “Is this why Scott is always busy? He’s doing paperwork?”

“Meeting with advisors, checking over paperwork and writing his own reports, managing the military, corresponding with the other kingdoms…” Brett ticked off the tasks slowly. 

“Why can’t he hire advisors to do it all for him?”

“They draft a lot of things for him, but Scott still has final approval. Minor tasks can be handled by the council, but…” Brett trailed off. “He’s really left you in the dark about all of this, hasn’t he?”

“He just...wants me to keep being a kid. I’ve grown up, but he seems to forget that.” Liam admitted softly. “But I think he’s trying now. There’s just so much to learn.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’ve got years before you’ve got to worry about taking the throne,” Brett chuckled. “Don’t worry so much. You’ll learn.”

“And what if I screw up in the meantime?” Liam asked softly.

“Every ruler makes mistakes, especially those in training. You’re going to stumble and fall and make bad choices. It kind of comes with the territory. No one is perfect from the start. Scott made mistakes and so will you. Just don’t let them hold you back from trying,” he advised. Nodding, Liam popped an orange slice into his mouth and mulled it over. As uncomfortable as he was by Brett suggesting that Scott wasn’t perfect, he knew that it was true. But Scott never seemed to agonize over every little decision and he never went back on his word, at least not that Liam could remember. How long would it take Liam to become a great ruler?

When the ship finally docked, Theo rejoined them and took his normal place at Liam’s side. He didn’t say anything, but the expression he wore was somber and made Liam’s stomach hurt. They were greeted by the royal guard and their own carriage, but the mood was much different. It didn’t feel like a welcome home. There were worried glances between guards, tense lines between their shoulder blades, and no one looked comfortable. It felt like a storm was brewing in the air as they returned to the castle and from the looks on Brett and Theo’s faces, they were just as concerned.

He was escorted into Scott’s council room, frowning as he saw his brother. Bags of exhaustion were evident under his eyes and his entire body was tense, coiled like a spring. “What’s happened?” He asked, already crossing the room. Shaking his head, Scott rose and wrapped him in a hug that crushed him.

“Are you okay? We were sent word about the attack.” Drawing back, Scott held Liam at arms length and checked him over for any injuries.

“Fine. Theo and Brett and the naguals kept me safe. But hey, good news. They caught the woman responsible for the berserker attacks. Kate Argent.” He said. Scott’s jaw twitched in anger, but there was relief clouding in his eyes. 

“Good. What are they going to do with her?”

“A trial and they’ll most likely put her to death. Queen Eréndira was less than pleased. It’s a long story.” Liam said, waving it off. “Is that all? Why is everyone so tense right now?”

“You remember Malia and her mother, Corrine?” Scott asked, gesturing for him to take a seat. Liam nodded as he did, raising a brow.

“Yeah. Her mother is a psychotic tyrant, right?” He’d never really understood how Scott and Malia managed to be friends, but it wasn’t his place to question that. 

“Queen Corrine is…” Scott trailed off and shook his head with a strained laugh. “No, she’s terrible.” He said, taking a deep breath. “She was killed last week.” 

“Oh…” Liam doesn’t even know how to react. On the one hand, Corrine was a terrible leader and her people are probably better off without her being around. On the other hand, Malia lost her mother. He wasn’t close with the older girl, but he knew how much a loss like that could hurt someone. “Is Malia okay?”

“It’s a little more complicated. Malia...she’s the one who killed her mother.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Liam’s eyes widened. Surely he’d heard that wrong. 

“Malia claimed it was in self-defense, but the leaders council is split on whether or not they believe her. I do,” Scott said before Liam could ask, “but not everyone agrees. Her kingdom has been in turmoil since Malia took over. She needs help, but there’s no right way to go about this. The council proposed a solution yesterday.” Scott stated hesitantly, his gaze briefly dropping.

“And…?” Liam prompted.

“They’ve asked me to marry her.”

_ “What?!”  _ He exclaimed, jaw going slack. “Scott!”

“I’ve agreed to it,” his brother continued softly. “Right now, there is no trust between the coyote kingdom and the others. Malia wants to rebuild and strengthen ties with her allies, but no one is willing to put that trust in her. Her mother was cruel and sadistic and for all they know, she will be the same. So, our council suggested a solution. She could marry someone from another kingdom to help her rule and restore order, or she could forfeit her throne.”

“The council sucks.” Liam whispered. How dare they put her in that kind of position? “If you marry Malia, what about our kingdom?”

“Well, you’ve always wanted to be king.” Scott’s laugh was weak and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “No time like the present.”

“That’s not funny,” he snapped out. “I’m sure Malia is thrilled about this.” 

“No, but she doesn’t want someone like her mother to be put on the throne again. She’s willing to compromise if it means that she can stay in power.”

“And what about you?” Liam asked softly.

“I’ll be moving to her kingdom, after we do a wedding here, and help her lead.”

“No, I get that. Well, maybe not why you’re having the wedding here, but  _ you.  _ Do you love her?” He asked. Scott didn’t answer for a moment, sitting back and seeming to gather his thoughts.

“No,” he said at last. “I haven’t loved anyone since Allison.” The admittance echoed loudly in the empty chamber. “But we’ve been friends since childhood. Perhaps I’ll learn to love her.”

“And if you don’t?”

“There are worse fates than a loveless marriage.” Scott said, shrugging one shoulder. Liam didn’t know what to say. Knowing that he was on the fast path to becoming king...that didn’t sit right with him. He wasn’t ready to lead, not by a long shot. There were supposed to be years and years left before he had to take on that responsibility and title. The thoughts kept replaying in his head, stuck on loop, and he didn’t notice at first when Scott’s hand reached out and covered his own.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I’m not going anywhere just yet. We’re going to figure it all out. You’ll be a great leader.”

“I’m scared,” Liam confessed with a wet laugh.

“I know.” Scooting to the edge of his chair, Scott leaned forward and wrapped Liam in his arms. “It’s all going to be okay.” He didn’t believe that just yet, but he trusted Scott. This had been his decision to make and he’d weighed the pros and consequences of his choice. Personal feelings aside, Liam needed to support him. He just hoped that this was the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

_ One year later… _

“You can’t be serious,” Mason said, giving Liam a look. “No, wait, don’t answer that. Only you could come up with such a stupid plan.” 

“Come on, Mason. It’s genius. What better way to spur Theo into action than jealousy?” He asked, sprawling across the couch and hanging his head back over the armrest to look at the other boy in the armchair across the room. 

“Literally anything else. You could just, you know, ask him on a date?”

“He won’t…” Liam trailed off and cocked his head.  _ Footsteps.  _ “Shit, someone’s coming.” He twisted around in an attempt to sit up, but found himself overestimating and tumbled to the floor. Mason snorted and the door to the guest chambers opened, Theo and Brett strolling through the door. “Oh, hi. How’s it going?” He asked, attempting to cross his arms behind his head and feign a casual air. His elbow banged into the coffee table and he let out a little yelp, swearing and rubbing at it. 

“There you are.” Theo said, raising a brow as Brett snickered next to him. “If you’re done behaving like a child, the carriage is ready for Mason.”

“I’m  _ not _ a child. I’m twenty now-“

“And  _ still _ hiding because you don’t want your best friend to go home.” Theo rolled his eyes. “We need to get Mason into town before dark.” The reminder made Liam grimace. Though berserker attacks had been on the decline, there were still threats lurking in the kingdom. Chimeras were still taking people from their homes, dead bodies were showing back up every couple of months, and they were no closer to finding a way to stop them. 

“Hey, handsome.” Mason got to his feet, winking at Brett. “Gonna miss having me around the castle?”

“In your dreams, Hewitt.” Brett grinned. 

“Your words wound me.” Clutching a hand over his heart, Mason put on a hurt look and Liam rolled his eyes. He got to his feet and sighed, avoiding looking at Theo as his bodyguard gestured to the open door. 

“You sure you want to go home?” Liam asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“Unfortunately, I really need to. This past year has been awesome, don’t get me wrong, but I miss having a short commute to work.” Mason grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, guiding him through the door. “Besides, I think the architects might  _ actually _ strangle you if you delay construction one more time.”

“I think your new bathroom is awesome and I stand by that renovation.” Liam huffed. 

“It’s okay, Li. Really. It’s not like we’re never going to see each other again.” Lightly bumping their shoulders together, Mason dropped his hand away and they started down the hall. “Just because you’re about to become king doesn’t mean I’m going to let you disappear. Besides, I can still stop by the castle whenever I want. You know I love a good frisking.” He said, tossing a wink back at Brett. 

“Oh, gross. Stop hitting on him.” Liam wrinkled his nose and ignored the chuckles of the other men. 

“What were you two even doing up here?” Brett asked, cocking a brow. 

“Liam was trying to convince himself that he could become Prince Rowan’s second consort and marry him. I told him it was a terrible idea and he also doesn’t need to think about dating or an arranged marriage right now.” Mason said, cheerfully throwing Liam to the wolves.  _ Literally.  _

“That…” Theo trailed off, frowning. “Why Rowan?”

“It’s not like there are any other available bachelors that want me.” Liam grumbled. Theo’s brows knitted together and he wanted to punch the man for looking so concerned. He wouldn’t have to resort to such desperate measures if Theo would man up and confess that he felt  _ something _ for Liam. Truthfully, he was getting tired of this song and dance. He knew who he wanted and he was willing to make it work. Why didn’t Theo want to do the same?

“Rowan is happily engaged and not interested in a third.” Brett spoke up. 

“How do you even know that?” Liam scoffed. “Are you friends now?”

“Have been for the past few years, you idiot. Thanks for noticing.” Brett flashed him a smirk that he hated. “We write letters. All he talks about is Rian.”

“Ugh. At this rate, I’ll end up marrying Garrett.”

“First of all, I want you nowhere near my ex-boyfriend in that capacity. He’s the only person I’ve managed to stay on friendly terms with and I  _ will  _ kill you if you try and screw that up.” Mason’s fingers pressed hard into his shoulder. “Second, Garrett is dating someone new. And third-“

“Since when?!” Liam cried out as they descended the stairs. “Was no one going to tell me?!”

“His name is Sean and he’s a wendigo,” Brett and Theo chimed in. 

“It’s a new development. And third,” Mason continued, “you don’t need to get married. Scott ruled just fine without having a partner. And no, wanting a date for the wedding does  _ not _ meet the requirements needed for marriage. Seriously, just enjoy being single for a while longer.”

“Fine,” Liam muttered. “But I’ll be miserable and lonely because of you.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Laughing, Mason threw his arm around Liam’s neck and squeezed him close. “Now, let’s check out my sweet new abode.”

-

_ “Liam.” The whisper of his name made his breath catch, a shiver crawling up his spine. As he turned toward the familiar voice, he found the edges of his dream shifting and rearranging. He recognized the satin blue sheets on his bed and the stark naked man sprawled across them. Hungry green eyes raked over him and he licked his lips, feeling his clothes fade away. “Aren’t you going to join me?” Dream Theo purred.  _

_ “Depends. What’s in it for me?” He asked, already crawling onto the bed. A husky chuckle escaped Theo and he lifted up on his elbows, smile turning predatory as Liam crawled closer.  _

_ “You get to have me.” In an impressive move, his bodyguard hooked a leg up around his waist and pinned him down against the bed. They moved in perfect harmony, trading kisses and gasps as their pleasures climbed higher and higher. Theo’s teeth sank into his neck, a claim that made Liam’s head spin, and he whimpered as he crashed down from such a blissful state. This wasn’t real.  _

_ “Stop,” he murmured weakly. Theo’s body went still and he rolled away, giving Liam space. Silence settled in the distance between them and Liam tried to take a breath to collect himself. He just needed a little peace, that was all. Just a moment to- _

_ “Why do you want to get married suddenly?” Theo murmured, taking him by surprise.  _

_ “I don’t. Not really.” He confessed.  _

_ “Could have fooled me with that performance.” _

_ “Like you have any right to be upset,” he snapped. “You’re not even real. You’re just what I wish for. Nothing more.” _

_ “Liam-“ _

_ “I want Theo. The real Theo, not you. And I hate that my mind is still tormenting me with dreams of you where I have exactly what I want. It isn’t fair.” He whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.  _

_ “And if you could have me? What then? Would that truly make you happy?” Theo asked.  _

_ “Yes. Because I’m in love with you-with him,” Liam corrected himself.  _

_ “Tell me why.” Theo said after a beat. “Why do you love me?” _

_ “The real you,” Liam began slowly, “is my best friend. Knows me inside and out, just like Mason. Funny, intelligent, incredibly good looking, and doesn’t hesitate to tell me when I’m wrong. I see a different perspective thanks to you and I’m able to pull my head out of my ass. You’ve stood by me at my lowest moments and you always know what to say, what to do to put me in a better mood. How could I not fall in love with you?” _

_ “You make it sound so easy, little wolf.” Liam closed his eyes at the nickname, a small thrill running through him. “Loving you is the easiest thing in the world. But I’m not ready to be with you. Not yet,” Theo sounded so full of pain that Liam’s chest constricted.  _

_ “Is loving me such a bad thing?”  _

_ “No. But I can’t. Not yet.” The tips of Theo’s fingers brushed along his cheek and traced along his jaw, drawing a shuddering breath from him.  _

_ “When?” He asked, turning his head to look at him. This version of Theo might be an illusion, but he needed to hear it. “When will you love me?” He whispered. His bodyguard contemplated him for a moment before shifting closer, only a breath between them. His fingers trailed in slow patterns down Liam’s neck, dragging lower and lower until they tapped over his chest.  _

_ “Soon,” Theo promised. “Soon.” Leaning over, his lips pressed to Liam’s and the edges of the world around them turned to dust.  _

-

A knock sounded on his bedroom door, startling him. Frowning, he fastened up the buttons of his shirt and smoothed down the front of it. “Come in!” He called out, checking his hair in the mirror. The door opened and he turned, grinning as Scott stepped inside. “Good morning,” he greeted. “Today’s the big day. Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Our wedding isn’t for another month,” Scott said with a soft laugh. “Stop calling it that.”

“Can’t help it.” Liam said. “Everything changes today.” And it did. Malia was moving temporarily into the castle, staying to oversee their wedding preparations. For the last week, the place had been turned upside down from all of the excitement. Liam had watched, somewhat in awe, as every inch of the place had been scrubbed clean. Dishes that he didn’t recognize had been unearthed from deep within the castle, set out along their dining table that bore a new silk cloth. Their home was buzzing with people and whispers, everyone seeming to look forward to the upcoming nuptials. 

For the past few months, Liam had been too overwhelmed to feel that same energy. He’d spent long hours with Scott, going well into the nights, only to be woken before dawn to do it all over again. Tutors had come and gone, drowning Liam in scrolls that had been written by his ancestors. Decrees and alliances had been drilled into his head to the point that he felt like all the knowledge was slipping through his ears. But he was dedicating himself to his studies, determined that he wouldn’t let Scott down. That he wouldn’t let his kingdom down.

“How are you feeling about it?” He asked as Scott took a seat at the foot of his bed.

“Everything’s ready for her to be here. I triple-checked.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” Liam said gently. Crossing the room, he took a seat beside his brother and lightly pressed their shoulders together. “Scott…”

“I’m terrified.” The word was spoken quietly and for a moment, it was suspended in silence between them. 

“I didn’t think you were scared of anything,” Liam attempted to joke. It drew a laugh from his brother. A small victory, but he would take it. “What are you scared of? Leaving me in charge?”

“I’m worried about leaving,” Scott admitted as he met his gaze. “Not of leaving you in charge. I think you’ll be a great leader for our people.But this is what I’ve known for my entire life. I’ve lived here, grown up in these halls, and watched our kingdom grow. I’m going into uncharted territory. Malia’s kingdom hasn’t had outside visitors in years and now I’m going to help lead them? I won’t be surrounded by my trusted advisors or other werewolves. I’ll be the lone wolf among the coyotes.”

“I guess I didn’t think of it like that. I just assumed you were fearless and ready to take this on. You carry yourself with such confidence,” Liam said. 

“I get scared all the time, Liam. All leaders do.” Scott’s lips twitched into a soft smile. “I was terrified when you were almost killed by berserkers when we were kids. I was anxious the entire time you were in the nagual kingdom and I couldn’t be there to protect you. I’ve got a million fears. What if I’m homesick all the time and miserable in my new home? What if I can’t make a difference? What if our plan to move werewolves and coyotes to opposite kingdoms fails when we start the initiative next year? What if no one wants to actually have peace and there’s tension everywhere? All of these fears add up.”

“You’re an incredible leader, Scott. Our people will follow you. Even if you are no longer in charge, our people are still loyal and trust you. If you ask them to come, they will come. Just make sure to leave a few subjects for me.” He joked, nudging him with his elbow. “Change is terrifying, but everyone will adjust. What you really need to focus on? Making Malia happy in your marriage and making yourself happy.”

“When did you get so wise?” Scott lifted his arm and dragged Liam into a headlock. 

“You’re hilarious,” Liam said as he started to struggle. “Scooooooott,” he whined. “I’m an adult now and soon-to-be king! You can’t treat me this way!”

“Then break out.” The words from their youth echoed and Liam grinned. 

“You’re such a nuisance.” He grumbled, trying to use his elbow as leverage. Scott’s hold remained iron tight and he let out a small laugh. “I take it back, I’m not going to miss you at all!”

“Lies.” Scott chuckled, rubbing the knuckles of his free hand against Liam’s scalp. 

“Scott!” Laughing, he twisted himself more and finally put a hand on his brother’s side. Scott jumped immediately, his hold loosening as Liam began to tickle him, and he burst into laughter.

“That’s cheating and assault on the king!” Scott said as he jumped up, eager to escape Liam.

“You started it!” Liam laughed, getting to his feet just in case Scott tried to grab him again. When his brother didn’t make a movie, he relaxed a little and grinned at him. “Feeling better?”

“I am. Thank you,” Scott said gently. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.” He assured him. “But you’re going to be okay. I’ll visit whenever I can and host events for all the kingdom leaders so you and Malia can attend. And I’ll still see you at leader council meetings.” He ticked off one by one.

“You know something?” Scott asked, smiling softly. “This just proves to me how much of a great leader you’re going to be.” 

“Really?”

“You’ve already put some thought into this. All great leaders have plans like what you just described. You’re going to be really good at this,” he told him earnestly. Liam’s chest felt warm and he couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. If Scott believed in him, he must be doing something right.


	5. Chapter 5

Malia was not what Liam had been expecting. He’d met her a few times in his youth, but she’d spent all of her time with Scott because they were closer in age. He’d expected someone cold and distant, much like her mother had been, but Malia was nothing like the woman. She’d made that clear from the moment she’d walked into the castle and refused to let anyone take her bags, insisting that she could do it herself. He’d turned his laughter into a cough when the servants had sent panicked looks at him and Scott. To his credit, his brother had simply shrugged and offered to show Malia to her room.

The weirdest thing about having Malia around? She didn’t have a bodyguard. Scott had attempted to assign Brett to her, but she’d ditched him after the first three days. Liam had found him tied up in the garden, spitting out a mouthful of soil while the coyote stood over him with a wicked smirk. “That the best you got?” She’d asked, raising a brow down at him.

“You win,” Brett had said. “You win, your majesty.”

“Don’t call me that.” A muscle had twitched in her jaw and she’d left him there, hardly sparing Liam a glance as he and Theo had entered the gardens.

Three days later, Brett was still annoyed from the whole ordeal. Scott had found the entire thing amusing and had been quick to give up on giving Malia a bodyguard. She was more than capable of defending herself. 

“Why are you still sulking?” Liam asked as Brett wandered into his bedroom, flopping down on the bed with a loud groan. 

“Because he got beat by a coyote,” Theo guessed, cocking a brow.

“Fuck off,” Brett muttered as he rolled onto his side. “Because Derek found out and he was disheartened to learn that one of his best guards was beaten by a single opponent. I’m being delegated to human village duty for the next few nights and walking the border wall. Do you have any idea how dull of a job that is?”

“Does he not realize that Malia is terrifying?” Liam asked. “She’d kick my ass and I’d probably say thank you.” Theo snorted at that and Brett hummed in agreement. “It’s only for a couple of days, right? You could check in on Mason for me!”

“Derek wouldn’t like that.” Brett sighed.

“Well Derek isn’t the one in charge. As your future king, I’m commanding you to check in on Mason for me.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you going to defy your leader?”

“You’re such a pain in my ass. If Derek gets mad, I’m telling him this was your idea.” Brett rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look upset. 

“I can handle it,” Liam assured. “Is it just me, or are you guys beefing up patrols throughout the kingdom? I know the royal wedding is important to protect, but there seem to be guards everywhere.” He’d seen nearly double their usual units leave to take shifts and they came and went at all hours. 

“It’s because of Scott’s last decree.” Theo explained. 

“The bounty he offered?”

“No. That if any chimeras are found within the kingdom walls, they will be arrested upon sight and put on trial. More people have gone missing in the last three weeks than in the last three months combined.” Theo said.

“How is it that those assholes are still getting past our defenses? Shouldn’t someone have seen something by now?” Liam asked, glancing between the two guards. 

“Every time we think we’ve got one, they slip right through our fingers. They’re slippery creatures. And cowards,” Brett said. Liam nodded his agreement, sighing.

“I just want my people to be safe.  _ Our _ people. We’ve got to find a way to stop the chimeras. Maybe if we could capture one, we could find out who their leader is and cut them off at the source.” He suggested.

“If you trap a chimera leader, what if a dozen more pop up in their place? If it was so cut and dry, don’t you think Scott would have taken a shot by now?” Theo pointed out. He was always the voice of reason when it came to the chimeras and Liam bitterly hated him for it. Or not. Not at all. Like it or not, Theo had his heart. And he doubted he would ever get it back in one piece.

“I know. I’ve said as much to him and he said something similar.” Liam admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “But that could be my legacy. Imagine the faith my people would have in me if I brought an end to the chimera attacks. If I could catch one of their leaders and put them on trial. The secrets we could learn…”

“Or you’ll paint a giant target on your back,” Theo said. “And then you’ll be in even more danger from them.”

“We can’t let them keep killing people,” he insisted. 

“I’m not saying that you should. Perhaps you should try a more diplomatic approach. Try and reason with them.” Theo offered up. And...well, Liam had never considered that.

“Doesn’t that seem like a suicide mission? Sending an ambassador to our enemies’ doorstep and hoping they don’t get turned?”

“The chimeras have shown no signs of wanting to back down from this fight,” Brett said as he got to his feet. 

“Maybe we’ve made them feel as though they haven’t got a choice.” Theo replied calmly. “Where are you going?”

“To start my patrol. I’ll be back later tonight. Try not to get into too much trouble without me,” he winked, already starting for the hall. 

“Be careful out there. And tell Mason I said hello!” Liam said quickly. Brett offered a mock salute over his shoulder and then he was gone, leaving him and his bodyguard on their own. Liam stole a quick glance at Theo, but the other werewolf wasn’t paying attention. Like this, he looked soft and vulnerable. Liam felt like he could tell him anything. He just needed to muster up the courage to do so. It was always easy with the Theo in his dreams. Why shouldn’t he at least try here and now?

“Do you want to-”

“Theo I-”

They both spoke in unison, looking at each other in surprise. Theo smiled, tipping his head for Liam to go first. He did his best to push down his nerves as he stood, pacing the length of his room. “We’ve been friends for a long time, right?” He asked.

“As long as I’ve been a soldier.” Theo murmured.

“And you know me better than anyone, even Mason. And I can’t...I can’t figure something out.” He began, fiddling with his hands as he stopped in front of the other man. A guarded mask slipped into place and Theo tilted his head, waiting for Liam to continue. “I’ve waited  _ years _ for you to speak up. For you to say something to me, for you to acknowledge this thing between us. And you refuse to.” He licked his lips, feeling his heartbeat pick up. 

“Liam…”

“Please don’t interrupt me. I’m going to lose my nerve if you do.” Liam swallowed hard. “Tell me that you don’t feel the connection between us. That you don’t feel a spark.”

Theo kept silent, his gaze darkening as he watched Liam.

“You can answer that part,” he whispered.

“It’s a terrible idea,” Theo replied quietly. “Mixing business with pleasure-“

“But you aren’t saying no?” Liam dared to let hope filter into his voice. Drawing in a breath, Theo pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away. 

“Why do you bring this up now?” He murmured, a sad smile gracing his lips. “In the history of all of your terrible ideas, this ranks in the top five of them.”

“Because I’m tired of running.” He stepped closer, watching as Theo’s gaze dropped to his lips. They were chest to chest now, the fabric of their shirts brushing with each quiet breath. “Tell me I’m wrong and I won’t bring it up again.”

“You’re wrong-“

“With  _ conviction,”  _ he insisted. Theo kept quiet. “See? You can’t deny it. I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, Theo. Hell, I’m not even asking for forever. I just want to take a chance on us. And if it doesn’t work out, then that’s okay. But you can’t lie to me.” He boldly lifted his palm up, splaying his fingers over his bodyguard’s rapidly beating heart. 

“I’m supposed to be looking out for you, not entangling myself like this. You’re my charge, Liam. Blurring the lines can cost your life and that’s not a price that I am willing to pay.”

“Screw the job. Screw everything. I can get a new bodyguard, Theo. Brett can fill in if you’re so worried about a conflict of interest. But dammit, I’m not letting you use this as an excuse not to be with me.” He growled out. His eyes reflected gold in Theo’s forest green and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Shit-“

“You’ve always been garbage at control.” One corner of Theo’s mouth quirked up. Liam felt himself leaning in, drawn into the other’s orbit, and a hand against his chest forced him to stop. 

“Theo,” he growled again. 

“I’m asking for us to table this discussion until tomorrow. I…” Theo trailed off and for a moment, Liam swore he saw pain flash through his eyes chased by panic. “I need to collect my thoughts. And you’re going to be late for your next meeting with Scott,” he added quickly. 

“You’re blowing me off,” he whispered. “Theo-“

“I’m not. You’re...right.” He looked as though the words pained him to speak aloud. Any other time Liam would have been annoyed. Now it just made his chest ache. “We  _ do _ need to talk about this. Tomorrow. All I’m asking for is time.”

“How do I know you won’t run away? You could leave in the middle of the night-“

“Liam,” he cut in gently before resting their foreheads together. “I swear on my life that I will still be here in the morning.” His eyes closed briefly and when they opened ahain, his entire face was closed off. “Scott’s coming,” he said as he took a step back. Liam buried the whine crawling up his throat and turned toward his door as footsteps approached. 

“Come in,” he said as Scott knocked. His brother peeked into the room, wearing a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, I just wasn’t sure if you were coming or not. I’ve got the new figures for taxes drawn up and I think you’ll be happy with them. Come have a look?”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to be late, I just got caught up with Theo and Brett.” Liam sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Are we just going to the council room?” Scott nodded and Liam turned back to Theo, clearing his throat. 

“You’re dismissed for the rest of the afternoon. I won’t be needing you. I’ll see you at dinner?” He lightened his dismissal and Theo nodded. 

“I’ll be there,” he said softly. Liam didn’t have to ask if he really meant that. Despite everything between them, Theo had never lied to him. He was a good man, a noble one, and Liam had to put his trust in him. 

“Good.” He managed a smile and followed Scott from his room, exhaling quietly. 

“Everything okay? You two were looking a little tense,” his brother observed. 

“I don’t know. I tried telling Theo how I felt about him and he pretty much shut down on me.” Liam didn’t try to beat around the bush. Scott had known about his crush for years. They’d rarely talked about it, but Scott had never once told him to get over his feelings. He just wanted to see Liam happy. 

“Did he say no?” Scott raised a brow and he shook his head. “Then isn’t there still a chance?”

“He basically asked me for more time to find new reasons to turn me down. We’re supposed to talk tomorrow.” Liam said glumly. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder and he rested his cheek against it. 

“I’m sure that once the two of you talk, things will be clearer. For the record? I don’t think he’ll turn you down. He’s always looked at you like you’re the sun.” Scott said, turning and opening the door to his right. “Why don’t we put those thoughts away and focus on these new numbers?” He asked, guiding Liam into the room. 

“Subtle,” he snorted softly. Still, he followed obediently and took a seat at the head of the table. As the scholars and experts droned on and on, he lets his thoughts drift to the one person that occupied them at all times. He really hoped he was wrong. 

-

Brett rejoined them at dinner that night looking worse for wear. Liam studied the dark circles under his eyes and the bruising over his cheekbone and jaw. “Finally found someone who got tired of you hitting on them?” He asked lightly, masking his concern. The guard snorted and inclined his head toward an empty chair. Scott nodded, brows creased with worry, and Brett dropped down into it with an audible groan. 

“I smell blood,” Malia said. Her eyes flashed blue and Liam’s own echoed gold subconsciously. Theo’s knee nudged his beneath the table and he shook himself a little, snapping his attention to his friend. 

“Not mine.” Brett said, rubbing at his jaw. “Well, maybe a little.” He turned over his knuckles and Liam’s gaze locked onto the dried blood staining his skin. 

“What happened on your patrol?” Theo twisted in his chair toward him and Liam set his utensils down. “Have you informed Derek?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who asked me to come straight here with my report.” Brett’s hand dropped onto his lap and he sighed. “I was doing my patrol of the outer wall of the human village. By the way, Mason is fine and said to tell you to quit worrying about him.” He added with an eye roll directed at Liam. “Anyhow, your majesty,” he continued as his gaze flicked to Scott, “I found someone injured outside our borders. A young man who said his name was Josh.”

“Injured by the chimeras?” Scott asked. Brett shook his head, a trouble look forming.

“More berserkers. Guy needed his side stitched up, he’d gotten clawed pretty good by one of them. Dragged himself from the woods to the border and that’s where I found him. He said he’d been out on a run and got cornered by a pair of them. I was going to bring him into town and stitch him up. That’s when things went...sideways.” Brett said carefully, his gaze dropping to the table.

“How so?” Theo’s posture straightened and the air around them seemed to shift. “Is this man okay? Did he bleed out?”

“No. While I was applying pressure to his wound, he got this panicked look on his face. He…” Pausing, he swiped his tongue across his lips and let out a dry laugh. “He was a chimera, Scott. Right at our border. He healed right under my fingers and it scared him. Clocked me in the face and took off running before I could even process what had happened.” A muscle in his jaw quivered. “I’m sorry that I didn’t capture him.”

“Did you send a unit after him?” Scott asked quietly.

“Yes, sir.” Brett bowed his head. “I also spoke to Sheriff Stilinski and Chris Argent to find out more information. Josh was one of the teenagers taken last spring when the buds were first blooming. Taken in the dead of night, just like the rest. Josh isn’t the only thing that I found, sir.” He added quietly. 

“What else?” Scott’s voice sharpened and Liam’s head bent under the command of his king. 

“There were more bodies dumped at the border. I found them not long after Josh escaped me. They’ve been delivered to Deaton and he’ll be examining them first thing tomorrow.” 

“How many?”

“Six.” Brett’s whisper sounded like a cannon going off. “There were six of them, sir.”

“Fuck.” Scott slumped back in his chair, dragging a hand down his face. “All dead?”

“Seemed as though they had been for at least a few days,” Brett answered. “Scott-”

“Brett, you should go and get yourself cleaned up. And you did good. Thank you for coming and telling us,” Scott cleared his throat and sat back up. “You’re dismissed.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Brett rose to his feet at once and bowed at the waist, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the ground. Liam turned and watched as he walked from the room, listening as his footsteps echoed down the stone hall.

“It’s not Brett’s fault-” He started.

“Tomorrow afternoon, you and Theo will go and lend Deaton a hand in examining the bodies. We are going to find out everything we can about these chimeras.” Scott spoke, finality in his tone. “I’m not angry with him. But a chimera got that close to our borders while the sun was still up. If their numbers continue to grow and they attack in broad daylight, we may no longer stand a chance.”

“Soon, it won’t be your problem. It will be Liam’s.” Malia said, lifting her drink. 

“Which is why I’ve asked him to go and examine the bodies. We need to make a plan before the wedding next week. I’m not leaving this kingdom until we have more of a plan than just sitting on our asses and watching our people get taken and pay the ultimate price. Their sacrifices will not be in vain.” 

“What sort of plan will we be making?” Liam asked. “Theo had an idea earlier-”

“We will capture the next chimera that dares to cross our borders.” Scott said bluntly, casting a shadowed glance at him across the table. “And if we have to use them as bait, then we will.”

“You can’t be serious,” Liam started. Scott raised his hand and he fell silent, a low growl in his chest.

“It’s the most logical thing to do, Liam.” This time, Malia spoke up. “If it were up to me? I’d set lethal traps in every home and kill every trespasser that crosses into your land.”

“But we aren’t,” Scott said quickly as he covered Malia’s hand with one of his own. Her lips pursed in an unhappy line, but she nodded her head. “However, playing the defensive side is no longer an option. We need to strike and we need to do it now. Brett’s seen one of the chimeras which means that they’re growing more confident-”

“He was injured,” Liam countered hotly. “For all we know, he wasn’t a threat.”

“Then why did he run?” Scott challenged with an arc of his brow.

“He probably realized Brett was a royal guard and got scared. You’ve got a bounty for their arrest, Scott. Even if they aren’t guilty, that’s going to make them wary of wanting to come home or put their trust in us.” Liam scowled and pushed back from the table, his blood roaring in his ears.

“Liam-”

“I will go tomorrow and speak with Deaton,” he informed Scott. “And I will take Theo with me. But I am not going to lay a trap that I don’t agree with and hurt the people we are supposed to be protecting. Chimeras or not, they’re a part of our kingdom. You know the funny thing? I was all for capturing one of their leaders and putting them on trial just a few hours ago. But using them as bait?” He shook his head and took a step back, scoffing. “That’s a page out of Malia’s playbook, not yours.”

“I’m just trying to-”

“Good night, Scott. Malia.” Liam spoke, his voice clipped. He pivoted on his heel and strode from the dining hall, anger pulsing under his skin. A moment later, a familiar shadow fell into step beside him.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked, putting a hand against his lower back. He welcomed the touch and leaned into the other man, exhaling shakily.

“I think you’re rubbing off on me,” he said softly. “I just...I can’t see anyone else hurt, Theo. It feels like that’s all I’ve seen these past few years, endless bouts of violence. It has to end. I know Brett, Theo. We both do. He’s as much of a bleeding heart as us. Maybe he did let Josh get away from him, but we both know he wouldn’t have if that guy was a threat to him or to anyone else. Whatever happened out there, I trust him.”

“I’m proud of you.” Theo said, taking him by surprise. He stumbled slightly, halting himself and turning toward the older boy. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re thinking for yourself and forging your own path. Regardless of what Scott believes about the chimeras and the threat to the kingdom, you’re analyzing the situation for yourself and considering every end to it. So yeah, I’m proud of you.” He stepped closer and Liam’s heart beat faster in his chest. A chaste kiss was brushed over his forehead and he whined a little in disappointment. So close.

“Thank you for believing in me,” he whispered.

“I’ll always believe in you, Liam.” Warm fingers squeezed the base of his neck and Theo gave him a crooked grin. “Don’t give me that look.” He chastised softly. “I said we would speak tomorrow and I meant it. Can we grab breakfast together? In the garden away from prying eyes?”

“Yeah,” Liam said swiftly. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Theo’s gaze dropped briefly and for a moment, Liam swore it rested on his lips. “Good night, pup. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“What…” Blinking, he looked up and found they had stopped just outside of his bedroom. “Oh. Right.” Face flushing with color, he scratched the side of his neck and forced himself to step back. “Good night, Theo. And thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. Sweet dreams, Liam.” Winking, Theo turned and strolled down the hall to his own abode. Unable to wipe the grin from his face, Liam headed into his bedroom to get some sleep. In less than twelve hours, he would have his answer. For better or worse, Theo would speak about their feelings. He had just enough hope to tide him over through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “I don’t say this enough,” Theo told him as he rocked his hips against Liam. He met each thrust with a curse and a groan, digging his nails into the other’s shoulders. “But I think you’re incredible.” His hips snapped forward and Liam bucked into his fist, arching with a choked noise.  _

_ “You’re not so bad yourself,” he answered. Theo laughed warmly and sped up his hand, bringing Liam closer and closer to the brink. He spilled over his hand and coated his chest with his release, sagging back against the satin sheets of his bed. Theo pressed them chest to chest and laughed softly in his ear, lightly nipping at the lobe.  _

_ “I’m serious, Liam. You’re going to make a damned fine ruler for the kingdom.” He said, shallowly thrusting. Liam swore and tipped his head back, grunting as Theo latched onto the sensitive skin of his throat.  _

_ “You think so?” He asked, clawing down Theo’s back. “Fuck, how are you still going-“ _

_ “I’ve always had better stamina than you, pup.” He purred. “But what you’re wanting to do for the chimeras? Actually wanting to help them? I think it’s going to change everything.” Theo’s lips covered his own and he lost himself in the sensation, mapping the open mouth with his tongue. A shudder tore through him and he rocked back, seeing stars as Theo rotated his hips in an obscene manner. “The truth is coming, Liam. It’s just around the corner.” _

_ “What truth?” Liam keened, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Theo’s hair.  _

_ “Soon,” Theo promised as his own pleasure crested. “Fuck!”  _

_ “Soon?” He echoed, whimpering as Theo slipped out of him. The other werewolf rolled onto his back and grabbed at him, pulling him flush against his side.  _

_ “Very. The road ahead isn’t going to be easy, but I’ll be with you every step of the way. Together, we’ll be unstoppable.”  _

-

“Are you even listening to me?” Liam jumped at the sound of Theo’s voice and straightened up, a blush staining his cheeks. “What’s got you looking so happy?” He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. His eyes were lit up with joy and Liam’s heart quickened. Had he ever seen Theo look so happy and carefree? He couldn’t recall a time off the top of his head. 

“Just daydreaming.” He said, tearing his thoughts from his latest dream. “Is that a problem?” He asked, smirking back at his bodyguard. 

“Depends on what’s occupying your thoughts.” Theo answered, handing over a mug filled with coffee. “Thought you might appreciate this.”

“Is that…” He sniffed cautiously and let out a pleased rumble. “Blueberry and milk?”

“Cook said it just arrived this morning. All fresh.” Theo confirmed. He sipped from his own mug and relaxed his leg against Liam’s, turning away to gaze out at the gardens. With the sun still rising, it was beautiful. Every shadow had a glow of color to it, tinged in pinks and reds that painters could only dream of bringing to life. But none of it compared to the profile of one Theodore Raeken, werewolf bodyguard and Liam’s best friend. 

“Spill,” he said with a little laugh. “What’s got you in such a fantastic mood today?”

“Can’t a guy just be happy?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes, but you’re not just any guy. I’ve known you for years. You look…” He hesitated, biting down on his lower lip. He looked like a new man today. Liam couldn’t fathom what had changed overnight, but Theo was happy. No, he was more than that. He was overjoyed and unburdened. The shadows that had been in his eyes were lighter now and the haunted look he always seemed to bear had all but disappeared. He looked young and healthy. 

“What?” Theo asked, scratching at his jaw. “How do I look, Liam?”

“Good,” he said when he managed to free his tongue. “Really good.”

“Oh.” Pink dusted over Theo’s cheeks and he let out a nervous laugh. “Is that why you wanted to talk? You just wanted to flirt and charm me?”

“Would that have worked?” Liam asked, his heart skipping. Theo snorted and shook his head. 

“Not a chance, pup.” A fond smile pulled at his lips and he took a deep breath. “You really want to talk about this thing between us?”

“Only if you’re willing to be honest about it.” Liam said. “No cutting corners or hiding things from me.”

“Yeah,” Theo said softly. “I think I can do that.”

“I’ve loved you for a long time,” Liam said. He turned to look out at the flowers before them, afraid that he would lose himself in Theo’s eyes. “I always told myself it was a crush. That you and I would never work out because you were my bodyguard. But gods, I wanted you. I fell for you with every smile and joke and I let you see every ugly part of me. And you stayed. You befriended me and you stayed and I tried pushing you away at least a dozen times. But you refused to go and you kept me safe and grounded. When I wanted to lash out at the world and everyone around me, you were there to calm me back down. You’ve anchored me through the worst storms of my rage and you’ve held me at my weakest moments. And I love you.” He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. 

The truth was out there. He would never be able to take those words back. Even if he could, he didn’t think that he would have. Theo deserved to know the truth. If he was to keep protecting Liam and doing his job, then he needed to know. What he did with that information...well, Liam was going to find out any minute. Balling his fingers into fists, he rubbed them against his thighs and a rough laugh escaped him. 

“Now you know,” he whispered. 

“I’ve always known.” Theo said. “Since the first time I saw you, I knew that I wanted you. And it made my job…” Hesitation crawled into his voice and he took a breath. “It was hard, Liam. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you.” His heart beat faster at the word and he finally turned, meeting captivating green eyes. “But I did. You were so full of passion in everything that you did. It drew me in.” Reaching over, Theo’s fingers curled around one of his hands and he gently massaged his fingers. As his fist loosened, Theo took the opportunity to weave their fingers together. 

“You were a star in my midnight sky and I was destined to watch you burn. Brighter than the sun. Always.” He laughed quietly, something unreadable in his expression. “I’ve denied us for years, Liam. But I’m tired of running and fighting this. If being with you means that I need to step down as your bodyguard, then so be it. There are countless others here that can protect you. But no one else can love you like I will. And that’s a promise.”

“Does that mean…?” Liam didn’t dare to finish and Theo smiled fondly. 

“It means that I am saying yes, Liam.” He reached over, fingers lightly caressing his cheek. He leaned down into Theo’s palm, eyes fluttering shut, and a soft laugh escaped his bodyguard. “I want to be with you.”

“You changed your mind.” Liam said in disbelief. “I thought you were going to turn me down.”

“I thought I would. But life is too damn short and I know what I want. And it’s you,” Theo said as he turned fully toward him. “Always you.” Unbidden tears welled in his eyes and he sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes. “Liam?” The back of Theo’s knuckles brushed over his cheek and he let out a watery laugh. 

“I’m just relieved. And I love you.” He opened them again to find that soft, rare smile that he loved so much gracing Theo’s lips. He wanted to kiss it off of him, taste the joy radiating from the other man and cradle it close to his heart. So he did. 

Their lips pressed slowly together, but it didn’t feel like the first time. It felt as though they had done this again and again, memorizing the shape of the other and committing it to memory. Kissing Theo felt like the easiest thing in the world. For a moment, he wasn’t the crown prince of his kingdom, the heir to the throne. Instead, he was just Liam. Just Liam who was in love with Theo. And that was all he needed to be. 

When the kiss broke, the spell between them didn’t fade. Theo’s nose rubbed against his own and another soft kiss touched the corner of his mouth. “There are a million things I want to tell you right now,” Theo admitted quietly. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Maybe,” Scott spoke from a few feet away, “the two of you can start after you visit Deaton?” Liam jolted back from Theo, scowling as he whipped his head to glare up at Scott. Theo’s hand fell from his cheek, but the other didn’t untangle from where it was laced with his own. 

“Spying on us?” Liam scowled. Scott winced and looked a little sheepish. 

“I know last night wasn’t the best moment for either of us and I wanted to apologize. But I was actually just on my morning walk.” He said gently. “Should I put in a request for a new bodyguard? Not,” he added as Liam growled, “that I am getting rid of Theo. But there’s a conflict of interest.” 

“It’s okay,” Theo murmured. Liam rumbled softly and Theo’s fingers squeezed around his. “Sir, I will put in the request myself. Will tonight suffice?”

“Give yourself a few days. I’m not upset.” Scott smiled fondly. “I always knew you two would end up like this.”

“Thank you.” Theo bowed his head and got to his feet, helping Liam stand. “Your brother is right. We should get into the village and back before Deaton has other things to attend to. We can’t interfere with business as normal.”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed with a soft sigh. He looked at Scott and straightened up, flexing his fingers around Theo’s. “Can we talk later this afternoon when we get back?”

“Of course. I’ll be attending to wedding details with Malia. I’ll see you both later.” Still smiling, Scott made his way down the steps and into the garden. Grinning stupidly, Liam tugged Theo toward the castle and took a deep breath.

“Theo-“

“Liam, I-“

Both let out a nervous laugh and he gestured for Theo to go first. “There are things we need to talk about. Serious things.” Theo began. “And you’re not going to like all of what I have to say.”

“That’s okay,” Liam said. He lifted Theo’s hand and kissed his knuckles, smiling softly. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together.” He promised. And they would. Once they had more intel on the chimeras, he would sit down with his beloved and talk for as long as Theo wanted. Just a few more hours. 

-

“I’m sorry that I can’t be of more service,” Deaton said as he wiped his hands on a towel. Liam wrinkled his nose, wishing he could block out the smell of death and decay. Smiling a little, the druid ushered them from the morgue and back into his office. “But the bodies have been identified. Each one had claws put through their chests or bled out from mercury poisoning. The same as the others in the past.”

“It was a long shot anyways,” Liam sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing back toward the other room. “She was nine years old.” He said quietly. 

“I have a theory,” Deaton began as he took a seat behind his desk. 

“About the chimeras?” Theo raised a brow. 

“I don’t think they’re attempting to add to their ranks anymore.” He continued, meeting Liam’s gaze calmly. “I think they’re preparing themselves for a war.”

“Why?” 

“The markings on these bodies are less calculated than the previous ones. Whoever did this enjoyed it. These kills were not done to end misery, your highness. They were done with the intent to inflict maximum damage.”

“Gods,” Theo muttered from the corner of his mouth. Liam echoed his sentiment with a few choice curses. 

“I suggest that you strengthen the guard presence in the lower districts,” Deaton advised as he steepled his fingers in front of himself. “That seems to be where the majority of the victims are from.”

“I’ll pass the news on to Scott. We’ll figure this out.” Liam said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Thank you for meeting with us.”

“My pleasure.” Deaton tipped his head down and Liam stepped out of the office. As soon as he and Theo were out of the building, he gulped down lungfuls of fresh air. Theo’s hand reached for his own and he clutched it like a lifeline, squeezing hard. 

“They’re taking children now, Theo. Fucking  _ children.  _ They don’t deserve to be caught up in this.” He choked out. 

“No, they don’t.” His bodyguard growled softly. “When I find who is responsible, I’ll kill them.”

“You’ll have to get in line,” Liam laughed bitterly. He turned and stepped into Theo’s space, hiding his face against the crook of his neck. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll figure it out. You always do.” Theo’s lips pressed to the side of his head. Exhaling softly, he wrapped his arms around the other man and relaxed under his hold. 

“Thank you.” He said after a moment. 

“Liam, I’ll always-“ But whatever he would be was lost. Something sharp and painful tore into the back of Liam’s neck and Theo’s snarl was the last thing that he heard. 

-

“..am...Liam….LIAM!” His eyes sluggishly opened and he groaned, peering up into silvery blue eyes. 

“Brett?” He mumbled, trying to sit up. Pain lanced through his skull and he fell back, choking on an agonized sob. Brett kept him from falling back, his hand cradling the back of Liam’s neck. “Theo…?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t been able to find him.” Brett said quietly. “I was going to my patrol when the attack happened-“

“Attack?” Gripping blindly at Brett’s forearm, he lifted himself up as best as he could. 

“Chimeras, Liam. They swarmed this place. Damn near killed you. But it looks like Theo took down as many as he could before he…” The other boy trailed off and Liam’s blood ran cold.

“Before what?” He demanded hoarsely. “Brett, tell me.”

“Before he was captured, Liam. Theo’s gone. We’re looking everywhere.” Brett said quickly. He kept talking, but Liam couldn’t hear him past the ringing in his ears. Theo couldn’t be gone. They’d just been standing together. They’d just been…

Tears pricked at his eyes and a quiet sob escaped him. Theo couldn’t be gone. It just didn’t seem possible. 

-

That night, when Liam finally cried himself to sleep, he waited in his dreams. Theo didn’t come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments keep me going! <3


End file.
